<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>饮鸩止渴 Pure Poison by The_Four_Leaf_Clover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551751">饮鸩止渴 Pure Poison</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Four_Leaf_Clover/pseuds/The_Four_Leaf_Clover'>The_Four_Leaf_Clover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Happy Ending, Liar Theon Greyjoy, M/M, Robb Stark is a Gift</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:54:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Four_Leaf_Clover/pseuds/The_Four_Leaf_Clover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>假如Robb没有犯那些错误，席恩被迫呆在他的身边，而艾德慕也没有拦住过河的兰尼斯特</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>饮鸩止渴 Pure Poison</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>凯瑟琳被关在房间里，日复一日，她听着门外传来呼号，喧闹，最后又归于寂静。蓄着胡子的弟弟并没有和她谈天的兴致，她亦然，她把自己锁在心中阴暗的一隅，静静等待罗柏的归来。<br/>“母亲，您背叛了我。”<br/>她从未想到这会是罗柏和她说的第一句话，然而事实就是如此残忍，她的儿子从战场杀回，满面风尘，伤痕累累，不需要母亲的慰藉，只是对母亲横加指责。<br/>红发青年满面愤怒，他比离开时更加高大强壮了，也更加让凯瑟琳感到陌生。<br/>“我背叛了你？你怎么能说出这样的话？你的两个弟弟被拉姆斯·雪诺生生剥去了皮，妹妹在瑟曦手中生死未明，我用弑君者的头颅换取你的至亲的性命，你却说我背叛了你？”<br/>“如若想要救珊莎，何必把弑君者送去君临？您把我押解到君临岂不是更加有用？”<br/>“你在说什么？”<br/>“当今太后亲手把王国中最有利的人质拱手相让给敌人，和直接砍了我的头有何区别？！”<br/>轰然巨响，凯瑟琳空白的理智逐渐归位时，罗柏的脸上赫然是五道红肿的指痕，“我用弑君者换回的可是我的女儿啊！我把她们生下，我的乳水把她们哺育长大，你又怎能要求我眼睁睁看着珊莎和艾莉亚在瑟曦手下受苦？”<br/>“那您知道我有多少将士战死沙场吗。仅仅是卡史塔克一族，他们家的两个儿子都为我战死，一个儿子为兰尼斯特俘虏，他们不是母亲哺育大的吗，他们的生命没有人珍惜吗，您又凭什么为了自己的女儿而夺取他人的利益呢？”<br/>凯瑟琳支持不住，后退几步坐在了椅子上，她抬头看着那张从小看到大的面庞，看着那头如自己一般的红火头发，却觉得陌生，“罗柏，你冷酷得让我心惊。”<br/>敲门声打断了罗柏未出的话语，在国王眼神的准许下，海怪家的独子悠闲地踏入凯瑟琳的房间，绿眸满是笑意，“罗柏你很幸运啊，弑君者抓到了，他们准备渡河，被徒利家的人拦了下来，听说和弑君者一起被生擒的还有一个高大的丑女人。”<br/>罗柏在今晚第一次卸下冷硬的面具，他揉了揉鼻子，眼眶蓦地染上红色，下一秒又恢复了冷静，“抓住就好。”<br/>黑发的男人看见罗柏肿起的左脸明显一愣，他抬手摸了摸罗柏的红发，像摸某种大型犬，而罗柏果真露出了幼犬一样潮湿又无措的表情，他看了看凯瑟琳，又很快收回了视线，“席恩，我们走吧。”<br/>“罗柏啊，你宁愿和一个背后的家族已经背叛你的席恩·葛雷乔伊站在一起，也不愿意维护自己的母亲。”凯瑟琳坐在座椅上，眉眼藏在阴影里。<br/>“母亲，多说无益。”<br/>“你不是那么狠心的孩子，怎么会眼看着妹妹们在君临受苦，却不动一丝恻隐之心呢？”凯瑟琳站起来，一步一步逼近罗柏，“你的父亲在君临被砍头，你的弟弟在临冬城被剥皮，你的妹妹生死未卜，你却无动于衷吗，罗柏，我不记得我和你的父亲是这样教育你的。”<br/>海怪优雅地插在了红发母子之间，“现在狮子在河间地烧杀抢掠，您的弟弟损失惨重急需休养生息，再加上弑君者出逃又被捕这一出闹剧，罗柏本身已经头痛不堪了。在国王因为战事而焦头烂额时对其进行道德绑架未免不太合适吧，太后？”<br/>凯瑟琳抬眼看了看席恩，看着这个和那个私生子一般，在临冬城本无任何位置，却堂而皇之鸠占鹊巢的黑发男人，怨毒只在一瞬，下一秒她移开了视线，定定盯着罗柏，“我相信罗柏会用弑君者这个筹码做出最好的选择。”<br/>然而那个可恶的质子却还离开时在插嘴，“是对王国最好，而非对您最好。”<br/>“对王国最好？席恩·葛雷乔伊，如果当初前往铁群岛送信的人是你，你当真不会背叛史塔克的王国吗？”<br/>葛雷乔伊已经走到了门口，闻言，轻松一笑，看向凯特琳，“谁知道呢？可是又哪来的那么多如果呐，太后殿下。”</p><p>罗柏看着席恩把凯特琳的卧室房门锁好，嘱咐护卫守护好太后的安全。罗柏向楼下走去，脚步有些虚浮。毕竟攻克维斯特林城堡的战斗并非儿戏，更何况罗柏还受了一些伤。<br/>“你求我我就扶你啊。”席恩笑嘻嘻地看着罗柏，罗柏垂头丧气地道歉，“抱歉，珊莎和艾莉亚还在瑟曦手里，我母亲对你说话的态度太过分了。”<br/>“你真的是个十足的傻瓜啊，”席恩走到罗柏身旁扶着他，“我的家族还在洗劫北境的海岸，你和我在道什么歉。”<br/>“可是你还在我的身边啊。虽然葛雷乔伊拒绝与我合作，但是从小和我一起长大，陪我战斗，照料我的伤口的人是席恩啊。”罗柏说着轻轻用嘴唇蹭了蹭席恩的耳朵，后者还没什么反应，罗柏自己先红了脸颊，手足无措之下差点绊倒。<br/>席恩叹了一口气，真不知道罗柏是怎么在平时纯情得一塌糊涂的大傻瓜和床上勇猛霸道的野狼这两个角色之间切换的，“这下总算可以安抚住卡史塔克一些了。”<br/>“可是这样够吗？他带着三个儿子前来效忠我，如今却只剩下了一个在城堡中等待哥哥归来的女儿。”<br/>“当然不够。”席恩翻了个白眼，“你真当贵族是为了荣誉和誓言效忠你的吗，你们史塔克家的人头怎么都这么铁呐。战争必然流血，但流血需要补偿，你当然要补偿卡史塔克。”<br/>“那我应该怎么补偿呢？”<br/>“他现在最缺什么呢？”<br/>“当然是他的儿子。”罗柏揉了揉眉心，“可是托伦和艾德已经不可能死而复生了，那么就只剩下了哈利昂……”<br/>“你已经成功把老狮子引诱到笼子里了，那么他会杀掉北方人，还是把卡史塔克家的独子当做筹码呢？”<br/>“必然是筹码。可是我能想到用这个筹码去安抚老卡史塔克，泰温必然也会这样想。”<br/>“那么你怎么保证卡史塔克家的忠诚，靠虚无缥缈的荣誉吗？”海怪嗤笑，罗柏素来不悦海怪对于荣誉的轻视，但也知道他说的是对的，“卡史塔克的小女儿亚丽已经到了适宜婚嫁的年龄，而曼德勒大人的长子文德尔也还没有未婚妻。”<br/>“虽然众人嘲笑鳗鱼大人的身材，但可没人会说笑他家的实力和财富。”<br/>于是，在作战会议上，罗柏的安排成功地安抚了卡史塔克，而弑君者已然被押送回城这件事也让躁动的贵族们归于平静。<br/>在总结完峭岩城战役的得失之后，罗柏身边的护卫克雷再也忍不住自己的观点，“抱歉，恕我直言，太后的行为是不对的。”<br/>罗柏下意识看了身旁的席恩一眼，从对方的眼神中读到了对克雷的理解：克雷·赛文是罗柏的贴身护卫之一，他的父亲跟随波顿打仗受到重创，正在赫伦堡养伤。他没有理由不恨兰尼斯特家族，也没有理由释怀凯特琳的背叛行为。<br/>“可是弑君者已经在押解归来的路上，太后只是出于一个母亲的莽撞，我们不应该责怪一位母亲。”黛西·莫尔蒙以女性的身份为凯特琳辩护，其他的贵族欲言又止，众人在等待罗柏最后的指示。<br/>“我承认我的母亲的做法十分过分，这确实是对北境的背叛，我无法以一个国王的身份去维护我的母亲。我头上的王冠是为了维护北境的荣誉和尊严，而非维护我一个人的母亲，我的母亲应该被责罚，但鉴于她没有酿成大错，因此，我想暂时让她在奔流城内休息，待战争结束后再详细讨论，不知各位意下如何。”<br/>“毕竟弑君者没有真正跑掉，那么这样处理也无可厚非。”卡史塔克率先响应了许诺给他荣誉和势必要换回他长子的誓言的国王，其他贵族也纷纷附和，而后，罗柏表示众人暂时休息几日，拉姆斯对于临冬城的事情交给波顿和罗德利克爵士处理，其余众人待新兵补给后，继续攻打西境，不破不归。</p><p>开完会议罗柏已然精疲力竭，席恩到他的卧室帮他洗澡上药，席恩的下手向来很重，罗柏的伤口被扯得生疼，忍不住嘶嘶抽气。<br/>“这么疼的吗？”席恩的语调愉悦得像是在哼小曲，“那你在峭岩城怎么不让简妮给你换药呀，那个女孩子看上去温柔又细心，恨不得以身相许呢。”<br/>“我已经有婚约了。”罗柏刚刚义正言辞地说完，就被狠狠戳了肩膀处的伤口，史塔克家的首狼可怜兮兮地告饶，“你明知道我有你便不会再多看别人一眼的。”<br/>自从在呓语森林之战结束，罗柏闯入席恩帐篷的那夜起，两人的关系就发生了实质性的变化。罗柏压抑在内心近十年的爱恋终于有了宣泄的出口，而席恩并没有拒绝他，甚至屡次半推半就地与他发生了关系这件事更让罗柏兴奋不已。<br/>战争时节，硝烟四起，抛开家仇国恨，如若深爱的人恰好也爱自己，那么生亦何欢死亦何惧？<br/>“可是留个私生子也不错吧，这种时候，谁知道你的脑袋还能在肩膀上呆几天啊，不如及时行乐。”席恩快活地道，“我确实很喜欢简妮的屁股，又大又圆，手感一定很好。”<br/>“席恩，你这样太无礼了！”罗柏也说不上内心的愤怒是因为席恩的无礼还是席恩那样若无其事地谈论起他对其他女人的兴致。<br/>“嘁……如果我没看到维斯特林家那个浓妆艳抹的老女人怎么教她女儿来勾引你的话，说不定还真的会对他们家人有些尊重呢。不是说维斯特林是一个古老的家族吗，怎么沦落到现在的田地。”<br/>“你是说希蓓儿夫人曾让简妮去勾引我？”罗柏大惊失色，“这种事情你怎么才告诉我？”<br/>“看看你会不会上当咯。”席恩轻飘飘的，看热闹不嫌事大的模样，“不过你也没有被美色所诱惑，虽说在我看来，简妮的那点姿色还远远不够去使什么美人计……”<br/>“席恩，你这样说话真的太难听了！”<br/>“烦死了，你和你老爹真是一个模子刻出来的，我一想到要一直忍受你的一本正经就脑袋疼。”席恩在罗柏的叫痛声中给他的绷带打好了结，“快点穿好衣服，一会儿你还要和那几个大贵族说明你的作战计划呢，之后看老狮子的动向，你大概就知道谁背叛你了。”<br/>“席恩。”<br/>本来都准备离开的黑发海怪停住了脚步，看着床上的狼崽一脸认真的模样，“席恩，谢谢你陪在我身边。”<br/>席恩沉默了几秒，微微笑了。<br/>罗柏啊，你总是这样傻得可爱。你怎么知道我的陪伴是出于自愿，还是逃不开你呢？你怎么知道我的爱意是出于真心，还是处于自保呢？你是国王，屡战屡胜，自然可以谈论爱情。那么，一个家族起义身在敌营的质子又当真有闲情逸致去奢求这些遥不可及的东西吗。<br/>“我也是。”<br/>说完，席恩走出了房间。</p><p>完</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>